<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Dream of Worlds by ProvidenceDiscord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963896">I Dream of Worlds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProvidenceDiscord/pseuds/ProvidenceDiscord'>ProvidenceDiscord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, Fade Dreams, Fever Dreams, Prophetic Dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProvidenceDiscord/pseuds/ProvidenceDiscord</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Dream of Worlds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I dream of world’s, or at least portals to them.</p><p>It always plays back to me like a broken memory. The places location and buildings change, the people change but the two optional outcomes ALWAYS remain constant. It started when I was a little girl, maybe six or seven, I started having serious reoccurring dreams. The one I tell you about now is the one I referred to as “The Portal.”<br/>We are walking along, depending on who it is, we are at school, work, or someplace downtown. There are always others around.</p><p>It is always Autumn, a day just chilly enough for the light coats we are wearing. The sky has lots of fluffy cotton ball clouds Drifting by, in the breeze always carries the scent of the Sea, saltwater, the breeze also carries the Fallen Autumn Leaves upon it on the warm wind Drifting by, even if there are no trees. And we’re always, or always end up outside, walking along.</p><p>After what feels like walking for an hour or so in this dream of mine, the winds pick up Suddenly. The sharp smell of ozone cuts the air. The tear, Rift, opening, mini black hole, wormhole whatever you want to call it this portal to another place, opens up with a flash of Silent Violet lightning.<br/>It creates suction like squirrel, pulling things into it; mailboxes, cars, Lake posts all seemed to disintegrate when it touches it, all but the birds and trees being sucked in.</p><p>And somehow I always know, but the only way for it to go, it’s to get what it came for. I must go, it always gives me the choice though. If I do not jump, into the sky, it fades away over time. It has never forced me to go. Take another thing was, perhaps a faceless person, but I’ve never been made to go against my will by it.</p><p>It is always you, or the one beside me grabbing my hand as I jump. My feet dangle in the sky, towards the rift. I am not afraid, but you are. And the tears roll down her cheeks, to drift into the static.</p><p>It is a cool and sunny autumn day, and the sky is full of clouds. The breeze and air current is strong going into the portal, but also gentle is the wind Swirls and leaves float to the air. And you are always one or many of you, my love ones, my friends, my family, always holding on to me, onto to my wrists.<br/>There is only ever one thing you say is our tears trip into the sky, “Please.”</p><p>Sometimes, I grabbed on in the whole crackles like a bad radio signal, closes and I waken. But the other times, most of the time. I will look you in the eyes, and I will say the three things I never seem to failed to say at this point. And the final thing I hate to say, just say unless I hate you, or it is final.<br/>“ let go. You’ll be fine. Goodbye.”<br/>After those final words for me, and he holding me ceases, even if I must look through your fingers. And I’m drawn into the tear.</p><p>I never find out where I go. But I’ve noticed, but even if I wake up and the temperature is 20 degrees, I always and never hold, feeling is the surrounded by gentle Cocoon of warmth.</p><p>I never told my mother this story, and not long ago when I was 19, she told me something at a hard time I was having,<br/>“If the Portal opens, JUMP.” ~BLW</p><p>It’s a variation of Our Own, on the Total Recall quote get your ass to Mars because she would say that too, but it also meant she said,<br/>“ if you are given a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, even if you must leave oh you know and love behind, Take It.”</p><p>Written Sunday February 19th, 2017</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>